witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 Easter eggs/Games
:A virtual '''Easter egg' is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game. The term draws a parallel with the custom of the Easter egg hunt.'' This article catalogues Easter eggs and pop culture references in . For easier viewing, this page has been broken up into sub-pages based on the topic. Baldur's Gate * One of the items that may be found in cupboards or lockers is Balduran's Butter knife. * Another item which may be found in cupboards is Silver Pantaloons, which is an easter egg reference to a recurring easter egg throughout the Baldur's Gate trilogy. * There is a sword called Daystar, which is a reference to a sword guarded by a lich in the city of Amn. * In the Polish version, whenever an unexplorable area (edges of the map) is reached, or if the navigation to the Isle of Mists is canceled, there is a small chance of hearing a voice say "Przed wyruszeniem w drogę należy zebrać drużynę." This is the Polish version of "You must gather your party before venturing forth," spoken by the actor that did the voice-over for the line in Baldur's Gate. CD Projekt * Some of the weather vanes use the stylized cardinal logo used by CD Projekt RED. * In the Blood and Wine expansion, at the top of Mount Gorgon in Toussaint, there is a painting in-between two columns that show a picture of the game's development team as a tribute. *The letter of apology signed by "C. de P.R." serves as a thinly veiled apology from CD Projekt RED for the presence of bugs and glitches in the game. *The book Gottfried's Omni-opening Grimoire (GOG) explains how to bypass the Defensive Regulatory Magicon (DRM). GOG is operated by GOG Ltd, a wholly owned subsidiary of CD Projekt, and delivers video games through its DRM-free digital platform. Dark Souls * In the , right before leaving The Land of a Thousand Fables, a Will o' the wisp can be followed to a bonfire. When lit, Geralt will sit and the game will automatically save. If Geralt dies in the vicinity, the game will load the last save which will be at the bonfire. Diablo series * As a reward for completing Contract: Mysterious Tracks, Geralt will receive the silver sword Azure Wrath, which is a reference to "Azurewrath", an angelic blade once wielded by the fallen angel Izual that appears as a unique/legendary weapon in Diablo II and III. * When you first enter the butchers house in Fyresdal, he will shout "Fresh Meat", just like The Butcher does in each Diablo game upon encountering him for the first time. Duke Nukem * When fighting bandits sometimes they will say "I'll rip off your melon and shit down your neck". ''Dungeon Keeper'' * When fleeing and screaming, some peasants in and around Novigrad use the same "scream" used when torturing enemy creatures in the Dungeon Keeper games. Fallout series *Peasants sometimes remark "War - it just never changes." and some elves in Scoia'tael camps sometimes say "War... War changes everything" both are references to the famous quote used in the intros to Fallout. *In the village of Lurtch, after the completion of the DLC quest Fools' Gold, one of the peasants will directly quote Fallout and say "War, war never changes." Another female NPC then immediately quips back at him. *In the , Murky Delve is filled with a purple mist that causes Geralt to hallucinate things that aren't there. This is like Vault 106 where the player is overcome by a purple tint and they start to hallucinate. Killer Instinct * During the quest The Play's the Thing, one of the thugs you can hire will note "It will be a grand fight, killer instinct versus primal rage". This is a nod back to 2 separate fighting games on the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis. Monkey Island series * In the , during Fists of Fury: Toussaint, you can fight a man named Mancomb, which is a wordplay on the name of the protagonist of the Monkey Island games, Guybrush. He also looks like Guybush and resorts to verbal attacks, referencing the insult sword fighting mechanic in Monkey Island. Portal *At some point during the quest Turn and Face the Strange, you can enter a portal only to enter a small room with nothing but a bloodied crate in the center and a chest containing a Cake nearby. Primal Rage * During the quest The Play's the Thing, one of the thugs you can hire will note "It will be a grand fight, killer instinct versus primal rage". This is a nod back to 2 separate fighting games on the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis. Starcraft *In the trophy list, the trophy for unlocking places of power is called "Power Overwhelming", in reference to the original Starcraft Archon quote and cheat of the same name. The Elder Scrolls *The game makes several references to the infamous Skyrim line "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." *Occasionally, guards in Novigrad will say "No lollygagging", a phrase also spoken by guards in Skyrim. *In the , the Professor who informs Geralt about the true identity of O'Dimm says "By deciphering the ancient scrawlings I went blind" (just like the ancestor moth priests go blind by deciphering Elder Scrolls in the Elder Scrolls universe). Tomb Raider * During the quest The Great Escape you will find a corpse. Upon examining it Geralt will say "Heheh. Tomb raider. Seemed this one liked elven stuff". * During the quest Turn and Face the Strange, after investigating, Geralt will find out a certain small framed, agile Tomb Raider has already recovered the diary of Professor Moreau, infiltrated the underwater elven ruins where his laboratory is located, successfully avoiding all the traps. There is a column she used to zip line across, leaving behind her bow and her climbing gear in the process. World of Warcraft * In the , on Plegmunds Bridge's notice board is an announcement, Leeroy's Dead. It references a popular World of Warcraft youtube video and later meme in which a WoW player runs into a fight after shouting out their name and gets them and their whole team killed. Category:Subpages